paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Zio Paperone e il figlio del sole
Zio Paperone e il figlio del sole (in originale The Son of the Sun) è una storia a fumetti Disney ed è la prima storia in assoluto di Paperone del grande artista statunitense Don Rosa, creatore della nota Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni. Sinossi Mentre Paperone sta esponendo nel museo di Paperopoli i tesori che ha trovato nel corso delle sue avventure, Cuordipietra Famedoro va da lui solo per lanciargli una sfida: "Il primo che troverà e prenderà in possesso il tesoro nascosto dagli Incas, in Perù, vincerà la sfida. Una carta d'oro permette a Paperone, perseguitato da Cuordipietra, di sapere che questo tesoro si trova nel tempio di Manco Capac, "il figlio del sole". Riferimenti Riferimenti a Carl Barks Don Rosa è affascinato dalle storie di Carl Barks. La sua prima avventura di Paperone mostra il suo desiderio di ancorare le sue storie nell'universo scritto e disegnato da Barks: le scritte iniziali, la mostra del museo con diversi tesori, leggendari o immaginari trovati da Paperone e i suoi nipoti nelle avventure di Barks (il rubino striato, il vello d'oro, la corona di Gengis Khan, il tesoro del clan de' Paperoni, etc.). La storia è la ricerca di un favoloso tesoro, cercato da Paperone e Paperino e aiutato dai suoi pronipoti, le Giovani Marmotte, ingegnosi e dotati del "Manuale delle Giovani Marmotte". Cuordipietra, inventato da Barks, è un miliardario sudafricano che è l'opposto di Paperone: dove è onesto, Cuordipietra non esita ad aggirare la legge, dirottamento, tentato omicidio e possedimento di ostaggi. Infine, Paperone vince con la sua mente acuta, a volte contro la sua volontà, si unì la sua generosità. Don Rosa mostra che Cuordipietra consulta un vecchio indiano per sapere dove si trova il tempio di Manco Capac. Questo indiano era apparso in Paperino e il mistero degli Incas per guidare Paperino e i suoi nipoti alla città perduta, alla ricerca delle uova quadrate. Egli riappare poi nella storia Paperino e il ritorno a Testaquadra, sempre di quest'ultimo. Questa storia nell'opera di Don Rosa del museo di Paperopoli con il tesoro e Qui, Quo, Qua]] Questa storia è la prima storia di Paperone scritta e disegnata da Don Rosa. Era il capo del settore delle costruzioni di famiglia, ma ha disegnato piantine fino al 1981. Nel 1986, l'editore della Gladstone è stato creato per usare il titolo scomparso Zio Paperone. Don Rosa vede la possibilità di disegnare le storie nel mondo di Paperone, e l'editore Byron Erickson gli dà la sua fiducia. Don Rosa utilizza quindi uno scenario che è stato utilizzato per i suoi vecchi personaggi, John Pertwillaby e Capitan Kentucky. Per omaggiare Carl Barks in questa prima storia, Don Rosa mise una dedica nell'ultima vignetta: "D.U.C.K", ossia Dedicated to Uncle Carl by Keno (dedicato a Zio Carl da Keno). La Gladstone rimosse la dedica dalla prima edizione, considerandola una sorta di firma e in quanto tale vietata dalla Walt Disney Company. Edizioni straniere di questa storia hanno spesso ripreso la prima edizione, che è stata pubblicata negli Stati Uniti, in una versione completa della storia di Zio Paperone numero 335 (del novembre 2004). Don Rosa ha impostato questa storia con una delle sue trame narrative, che è servito ancora una volta: le avversità tra Paperone e Cuordipietra in una caccia al tesoro. La trama di Ritorno a Testaquadra, eseguito sullo stesso modello, lo ferma nel villaggio ai piedi del tempio di Manco Capac e gli abitanti credono che Paperone sia il "Figlio del Sole". Pubblicazioni * Zio Paperone 92 (1997) * Don Rosa Library 1 (2017) fr:Le Fils du Soleil sv:Solens son el:Ιστορία: Ο Γιος του Ήλιου en:The Son of the Sun Categoria:Storie di Don Rosa Categoria:Storie U.S.A Categoria:Storie ambientate nel Sud America Categoria:Top 100 storie